Comfort Within An Angel's Arms
by tinybee
Summary: Harry blames himself for Jo and Ellen's deaths and wonders why he wasn't in Jo's position. Castiel tries to comfort Harry and becomes angry at the thought of Harry dying. SLASH. Set just after 'Abandon All Hope...' in season 5. One shot.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: This one shot is a Slash, which means male/male. Don't like, don't read. Not Beta'd.**

**Set during season five, just after the tenth episode 'Abandon All Hope...'.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

_'All roads lead to the same destination.'_

_Castiel in 'In The Beginning'_

Castiel silently appeared, standing, in the middle of Bobby's living-room. Only the stirring of the air around him showed his sudden arrival. The angel then scanned the two sleeping bodies on the floor, his eyes picking out their features in the darkened room. Neither man was the one he was looking for. Frowning at the empty mess of blankets that was Harry's sleeping area, Castiel slipped past the slumbering Winchesters, careful not to knock over any of the many alcohol bottles that littered the floor. He knew where to find his lover. Outside.

He was right. Harry _was_outside. The young wizard was leaning against one of the many rusted cars that littered Bobby's yard. An empty bottle of beer was dangling loosely from his hand as emerald green eyes stared unseeingly up at the starlit sky. His pale skin was slightly aglow underneath the half moon and Castiel paused for a moment to just take in the sight that Harry made. If not for his knowledge of why Harry was out here, he would have made himself content on watching his lover. As it was, he knew Jo and Ellen's deaths were weighing heavily on the small hunter's mind.

"Harry," Castiel spoke quietly.

The young man didn't move. He didn't even give any indication that he had heard the angel. He just continued to stare up at the stars. Castiel closed the space between him, standing beside Harry and tilting his head to the side. Yet he allowed Harry his silence. He also found himself sad at the thought of the two women and decided that Harry felt something similar.

"It should have been me," Harry finally whispered softly. "I was standing right next to her, directly in the hellhound's path."

Castiel pulled the man into his arms, his grip tight around his lover. His hand came up to stroke Harry's cheek, brushing away a few stray tears that had escaped Harry's eyes. The angel didn't like seeing the wizard like this: upset. It made him hurt inside.

"And yet," Harry gave a broken laugh, "She was the one that was attacked. Had her side ripped open."

"Harry..."

"It was supposed to have been me!" Harry twisted himself in the angel's arms, now facing Castiel. "It had to go round me to get to her. If it was attacking the closest person, why didn't it attack me?"

"I do not know." Castiel answered honestly.

"And Ellen..." Harry couldn't finish.

Castiel shifted, finding himself sitting on the bonnet of the car with the smaller body on him slightly; Harry now practically straddling his waist. The empty bottle falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"Ellen died with her daughter. An honourable act." Castiel whispered. "The thought of living on without Jo was too painful for her to even try. I would have held similar thoughts if you were in Jo's position."

Harry's head jerked up, green eyes meeting blue.

"I wouldn't have allowed you to do that." Harry said fiercely.

"You would not have been able to stop me." Castiel replied, sapphire eyes suddenly ablaze. "I would not have let you die if we were in that situation!"

Harry found himself unable to look at Castiel as the hairs on his arms and at the back of his neck stood on end as he felt something wash over him. He knew then that he had angered Castiel. Nibbling his lower lip, Harry gingerly rested his head against Castiel's shoulder as one of his hands reached up to run it through the angel's hair in an attempt to calm him down. The arms that were wrapped around him were becoming constricting as Castiel breathed harshly into his ear.

"Castiel," Harry squeaked as his body all but melded against the angel.

"Not even that holy oil would have stopped me." Castiel continued. "I would have felt your pain and come right away."

Harry started to press kisses along the underside of Castiel's jaw, lips brushing the stubble. The hand that was in the angel's hair lifted slightly, letting fingers massage Castiel's scalp gently. The other hand moved to his neck, resting against the skin underneath the suit as the padded digits made small random patterns. Castiel relaxed slightly, his arms loosening their hold, as he felt the loving touches.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Castiel." Harry murmured quietly. "I never said that you would have left me to die if I was in Jo's position."

"I apologize, Harry, for my behaviour just now."

"Don't worry, Cass," Harry whispered.

"It's just the thought of you dead is very upsetting, Harry," Castiel stated. "I do not wish for you to even think about dying. Or," Castiel added, "for you to think that their deaths were in any way your fault."

"I won't," Harry muttered.

Silently, however, Harry knew that he would continue to blame himself on not being able to help Jo and consequentially Ellen. However he pushed the painful thoughts further back into his mind. The images of seeing them... the pain was too fresh and all he wanted to focus on at the moment was the warmth of Castiel's body against his as the angel in his own awkward way comforted him. He will deal tomorrow, right now he could enjoy his time with his angel.

* * *

**AN:// I had to do one for that episode. I watched it and cried. Poor Jo and Ellen!**

**Review please?**


End file.
